


Being precocious is not a problem!

by YuiMufiin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek does not appear, Fsxmoon plot, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles and Derek are friends with benefits, Stiles precocious, sexual toy, stiles masturbates a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMufiin/pseuds/YuiMufiin
Summary: Day 1 - Overstimulation: Stiles has problems coming pretty fast, so he decides to deal with it himself.Warning: a lot of masturbation
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Being precocious is not a problem!

**Author's Note:**

> I should have posted this before midnight, since it’s for the first day of Kinktober, but if it’s dawn, it’s morning too, right?
> 
> English isn’t my first language, so forgive me for any mistakes.

Stiles' ears turned red with anger and shame at Scott’s wide-open and totally unnecessary laugh.

"Stop laughing, this isn’t funny at all," threw a pillow over his friend’s head.

"Come on, I didn’t even know it was possible, it lasted, what, five seconds?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and took the game out of pause, taking advantage of the moment to vent his anger on Scott’s character.

"What was it? That’s unfair" Scott stopped laughing and tried to recover, but could only watch as the girl he chose screamed and fell to the ground. " Totally unfair"

They were on one of their nights when they turned off their cell phones and spent hours playing Mortal Combat or Halo alone. It was a way that Stiles found to spend time with Scott without feeling the third wheel.

Somehow this also became an exchange of truths between them, which led to the idiotic question of "What was the shortest time you lasted with another person without coming".

"You’re an idiot" win in the game did nothing for your bad mood "Yeah, I came as soon as he put his mouth. Not everyone has their werewolf resistance, you know?"

"Own man, don’t be like that, my first time with Allison didn’t last long either," he gave that shitty smile like he was trying to make Stiles feel better and fail terribly at it.

"40 minutes is normal, Scott"

Stiles flipped the switch and laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling, not wanting to face his stupid face.

"Maybe I should do something about it," he said. 

"How what?" Scott also let loose control and leaned to look at his miserable friend "Premature ejaculation shouldn’t be such a big problem"

Stiles threw another pillow at his head, this time harder.

"Unfortunately, you’re a werewolf, which means your opinion has been completely overruled."

Scott snitched, but said nothing.

"I’m serious, maybe I should masturbate more, I don’t know, increase my stamina?"

"Man! I don’t care about that" Scott made a face.

"You’re my best friend, come on, it’s your duty to help me"

"I don’t think Derek cares if you take longer or shorter to come and I really don’t want to talk about it. Just forget it"

Stiles snitched in withdrawal "Okay, whatever"

Turns out Stiles didn’t. On the weekend, he sent a message to Derek saying that he could not come by because he would be busy with his homework and eagerly waited for his father to leave for the night shift; walking back and forth and studying to make the time go faster. Which ended with him doing a little Cheapskate marathon.

"Okay, here we go"

Stiles took a deep breath and opened his underwear drawer, pulling out a lubricant almost at the end and a prostate massager, which he bought on the Internet because it was on sale and ended up never using.

He would time his performance, then pulled the clock closer and saw the time: it was 6:58 p.m. Brought his things to his bed and took off his pants before going to bed. I would try to do this without outside incentive, that is, without porn.

He took his hand to the front of his underwear and massaged slowly. The excitement known ran through his veins hardening his cock with the stimulus.

He sighed, feeling himself taking shape between his fingers and stopped. Grabbed the side of his boxer and pushed down, just to keep his dick free

He squeezed the lubricant into the palm of his hand and took its length directly.

"Oh, fuck, yeah"

He bit his lips and observed his hand rising on the head of his cock and descending to the base again and again. He rubbed the tip leaking with his thumb and groaned when he squeezed.

His legs opened and spread as far as the underwear elastic allowed as he would lower his left hand to his balls and massage with a little more force.

"Fuck, fuck I’ll come"

He let go of his hands with this ad and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He laid his head on the pillow and looked at the clock: 19:05.

Five minutes, okay, he could do that.

He masturbated again, trying to remember the tips he read on the forum of people with the same problem. He switched hands a few times and continued at this pace for seven more minutes, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, when the vision was too much.

Stiles rolled his hips and somehow got even closer to the edge. This time he did not stop, bit his lips and concentrated all his strength in not enjoying.

"Shit, shit, shit, sh-"

He clenched his teeth and stopped his hand, squeezing his base against that delicious feeling of wanting to take care of his body. His belly contracted with effort and he let go of his breath when he was able to calm down.

Panting and angry at himself for not only letting go, Stiles turned down and rubbed himself against the mattress, trying to bring that feeling back.

"Damn, I just want to come, shit"

The position was not good and he wanted to open up, so he threw his underwear on the floor, wondering why he didn’t do it before and lifted a leg by the sheets.

He swallowed it dry and poured a little more lubricant on his fingers, wanting so much and somehow thinking about Derek.

Should he have asked for help with this?

He went down to his entrance and provoked a little, without penetrating. Only feeling his hole with his fingertips until he decided to move on.

Derek would do better.

His mouth opened in a silent moan and he panted, thrusting as much as he could; which resulted in being before the second knot of the fingers because of the position that allowed no more than that, but being too stubborn to turn.

He was so hot, pressing the beginning of his entrance as he rubbed himself on the sheets. When he was about to reach orgasm, he would only lift his hip to prevent friction and rub it again a moment later. Even though he couldn’t reach his prostate, it was really, really good.

Stiles opened with a three-fingered tip before deciding to go to the next level.

His arm caught a little pain from the odd angle, so he took a little time with his forehead on the pillow, breathing heavy.

He must have had blue balls after stopping so many times, feeling a knot in his lower belly, looking like he was about to burst.

He passed his hand under his belly, trying to comfort himself from the painful feeling he had been holding for so long and it was still only 19:19. His plan was to last at least another 10 minutes, but it seemed to last forever.

When his shoulder stopped hurting, he shook the lubricant and poured a lot into the cute, curved toy before settling once more in that position and taking it bluntly to his entrance. 

He pressed the rounded tip, wishing it to enter soon and made rotating movements to help with penetration, applying a little more force.

The impulse was too much to go straight in more than he was prepared to take.

"Holy shit", Stiles panted with the pain of being taken away from one made, his other hand descending instinctively to squeeze his penis and prevent himself from coming. Him eyes rolled back as the orgasm ripped and crawled through him skin.

He muttered disgruntled words, but without really feeling disappointed, because it was so incredible. The knot in him womb did not come loose with orgasm and even though him penis was no longer hard, Stiles still wanted more.

The tip rubbed directly against his prostate and suddenly he was in heaven, as if he were mocking once again, even though his cock was not responding.

He penetrated a few times with the toy, rubbing that delicious spot, not stopping even if his shoulder and wrist were complaining badly. It didn’t take him long for his dick to fill up again and he poured his load once more into the sheets. There was nothing better for Stiles than to play with his own ass.

He felt tired of mocking twice in a row in 3 minutes, but the best part only came when he shoved the object as deep as he could and pressed the base button. The toy began to vibrate and the boy moaned senseless, mouth open drooling on the pillow and eyes without focus. Finally giving his arm a rest, releasing from the angle, but not the hip.

It was great, his dick hurt with the friction, asking for a break, but at the same time it was so good that he could not get tired of masturbating his flaccid penis for a while longer. Until the pain overpowered the pleasure and he reluctantly stopped.

With the massager still stuck in the bottom of your ass, but not vibrating. He turned and rested his back with a mattress, sperm sticking all over his body, but he didn’t have the strength to clean himself now.

His penis was throbbing with pain from overstimulation, no longer wanting to be touched and suddenly he didn’t care anymore. It was okay to be precocious, as long as he enjoyed it long enough to last the fuck.

I was going to text Derek as soon as I woke up later, and now he just wanted to rest and apologize with his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is by no means one of my best works, but it will have to do. I hope you enjoyed it at least


End file.
